Paradoxically
by wanna.snurfle.you
Summary: As Beck sat beside the crying redhead in the darkness of the night, he decided that she was most definitely a paradox. How else could she be so happy during the day, but haunted by such demons at night?


**Paradoxically****- First fanfic on this account. (: That's all. For now. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious. Tis not mineth.**

Beck sprang up from his position on the floor after hearing a very, _very_ high pitched scream. Tripping over and banging his shins on pieces of furniture in the dark living room, he finally stumbled his way over to the end table, which in turn led him to the lamp sitting upon it. He felt his way around the lamp and finally found the tiny switch inside the lamp shade that turned the only source of light on.

Gently pushing the button in, he squinted his eyes so that he wasn't blinded when the sudden light flooded the room. He reopened his eyes, and realized that- _'Hey'_- it was still pitch black. Beck switched the tiny trigger several more times, back and forth, before realizing that his phone was in his pocket. He quickly pulled the device from his pocket.

Using the tiny LCD light as a guide, he shuffled his way to the wide spiral staircase, pushing the end button every few seconds to ensure maximum brightness. Beck tightly gripped the railing and pointed his phone's screen towards each step individually, slowly but surely making his way towards the bedrooms.

When he reached the upper level of the staircase, he pointed the cell towards both ends of the hallway, faintly noticing the outline of a large flower at the end of the corrider. As Beck made his way towards the animated daisy, he now clearly saw a door decorated from head to toe in everything that was the epitomy of happiness. Smiley faces, big and small, rainbows, unicorns, cupcakes, music notes, even a couple of posters of kittens here and there. In the middle of the entrance, in large, brightly colored letters, spelled the word CAT.

Continuing to make his way down the strangely long hall, Beck also glanced at the walls every now and then. The entire- yes, entire- wall on either side of him was completely _covered _in tens of hundreds different variations of peace signs. Beck shuddered, remembering Cat's hippie stepparents. And people thought _she _was weird.

Beck had been over at the girl's house, working with her on a skit for Sikowitz's class, when the power went out. Cat screamed, of course, and Beck began speaking about a way of getting home, which was several blocks away in the _not-so-great _part of town. He had planned on walking home, the same way he arrived, but now that the street lights would be out... not such a good idea. Cat's gaurdians then, very... leniantly, insisted that he stay there. Beck called his parents, who didn't care as long as he called a.s.a.p, and _voila! _A sleeping pallet was, just like that, being set up for him on the floor of the Valentine's living room.

Beck finally stood in front of Cat's door, listening to the sobbing inside. What happened to her? "Cat...?" he questioned hesitantly into the wooden barrier. He heard a sniffle, shuffling, and then a mumble. He had no idea what was said, so he just opened the door.

There sat the silhouette of a Cat with her head down, still heard sniffling. Beck stood there a moment, awe-struck, before simply going over, plopping down next to her on the bed, and putting an arm around her. The moment he made contact, Cat leaned sideways into him, ducking her red head into his chest and weeping.

As Beck sat beside the crying redhead in the darkness of the night, he decided that she was most definitely a paradox. How else could she be so happy during the day, but be haunted by such demons at night?

They fell asleep that way, and when they woke up in the morning Beck asked her what had happened. Cat proceeded to tell him the story of her childhood, and all about the common occurence of nightmares she gained from it (occasionally pausing, of course, to gush about something random that caught her eye, or, imagination). And Beck just listened, and hugged her.

Definitely a paradox.

**There ya go. First story on this account. :D Courtesy of (: **

**So, I thought the ending was kind of suckish. I just... I dunno. I couldn't think of a really good conclusion. So... you got that. (: Also, I'd like to say that what Cat was specifically crying about isn't really all that important, so you can use your imagination. Or, if you really want, feel free to P.M. me if you want to know what happened in my head. (: ...Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and be a review whore. HEH. Lol, nahh but seriously guys, if you've ever written a story and received reviews for it, then you KNOW how good it feels to get feedback of any kind for it. So please, please, please have a heart and, for Pete's sake, leave a few words. It's not that hard, and anonymous review are gladly excepted. (: OKAYOKAY. Anddd lastly, please P.M. me or leave something in a review saying any suggestions, requests (for stories, pairings, etc...), yadayadayada, ANYTHING you would like me to do. (: Mmkay. That's all. Hope to talk to you guy. (: REVIEWS=LOVE. 3, **


End file.
